Less
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Breathless, Sightless, Tearless, Soulless, Heartless, Loveless, Nameless, Fearless, Endless your name , Anti Sora, Roxas, Riku and Sora drabbles


Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Loveless.

I was inspired by Loveless to do this.

Please review!

_BREATHLESS_

(your name) could not take it, watching him kissing Kairi. It was like her was gone and never coming back. She was drowning in her sorrow and no one will notice or save her.

Orsa could not breathe as he looked at her, even with her tear stained face she was still beautiful to him.

Riku was in the darkness for so long, he began to forget what the light of day was like and almost forgot to breathe when he did find it.

Roxas felt like he was on top of the world those days he spent on the clock tower in the town of twilight with his friends. The view always made him breathless and thankful. Sadly those days were coming to a end.

Sora felt his heart stop, breath stilled and time freeze when he locked Riku in Kingdom Hearts. No matter how many times people told him that he had to, it was for the good of everyone he would never forgive himself.

_SIGHTLESS_

(your name) lost her way in the night. Without light she began to lose sight of what mattered most and so she began to stray form the path.

Orsa didn't need to be able to see through any darkness to know that his future was looking bleak. Every step he took, every choice he made sealed his faith. He did not want to lose sight of (your name), for losing her meant he lost his light.

Riku followed the evil witch's orders to save Kairi, being blind to the darkness that was starting to take over his heart and mind.

Roxas closed his eyes each night only to lose his sight of the here and now. He began to remember his past and think of the future. He lost sight of the clues that could lead him to his answers only to be lost in a dream, a illusion that he was real and what he thought was real.

Sora was from the light, a wielder of the key blade, so he did know what was happening in the places light could not reach. He was happy for he could not see who was pulling the strings of the puppets in the play he was in.

_TEARLESS_

(Your name) gave up on her tears and emotions on that day. She never wanted to be that weak again. Never did she want to be the one who stood on the side lines, be known as the one who was protected. When she lost him, she gave up. After all if all you can do is cry it is better that it is gone.

Orsa was Sora's darkness. He was his anger, his hate, his lies, his sadness, his pain and his tears that never fell.

Riku never cried when Sora locked him in Kingdom Hearts, he never cried when he thought Kairi and (your name) were dead, he never cried when he took on "Ansem's" appearance. So when should he cry?

Roxas wishes that he could truly cry. To him if you can cry, that leads to other emotions and emotions are what makes you human.

Sora hid his pain and tears behind his smile and optimism. He never cried, in Twilight Town it was Roxas who cried not him. Sora never shared his tears with anyone…why should he?

_SOULLESS_

**soulless**

**adj**

**1. lacking feeling: lacking warmth, sensitivity, or feeling**

**soulless bureaucrats**

**2. deadening: lacking anything that might stimulate or engage the feelings**

That is what (your name) felt after every battle she fought. She did it to forget everything, to forget them, to forget him. (your name) hardened her heart as best she could but she could never truly forget those people, they were her soul and life in those days of childhood innocence but now she was left soulless as she left the day to walk in the night.

_HEARTLESS_

**heartless**

**adj**

**unfeeling: having or showing no pity or kindness**

**-heartlessly, , adv**

**-heartlessness, , n**

Heartless…that was what Orsa truly was. He was reminded every time he turned into his true form, every time his eyes turn golden, every time his claws sliced true flesh, every time the blood of his pray mixed with his darkness, every time Sora turned into him and most of all when he ached for her heart, (your name's) heart. Yet he felt guilt and sadness, love and happiness so…is Orsa truly heartless?

_LOVELESS_

**loveless**

**adj**

**1. empty of love: devoid of feelings of love**

**a loveless marriage**

**2. not showing love: not exhibiting or giving love**

**a loveless glance**

**3. unloved: not receiving love**

**a loveless child**

Every time Riku thought about his friends, he began to hate himself more and more. He almost killed Sora because he was so weak as to fall pray to the darkness and was taken astray by lies. Now he works to repent for his sins but in his eyes he will always deserve to be loveless.

_NAMELESS_

**nameless**

**adj**

**1. lacking name: not having a name**

**2. anonymous: having a name that is unknown or not revealed**

**3. indescribable: defying accurate description**

**a nameless fear**

When he first came to be he felt nothing. Everything was a blank to him, he did not even have a name. Then the Organization XIII found him, he was given a purpose, a name and a black coat. His name was the name Sora mixed up with a x added in, the nobody was now named Roxas. He was nameless no more.

_FEARLESS_

**fearless**

**adj**

**courageous: resolute in the face of dangers or challenges**

Sora was fearless when he fought heartless, he was fearless when he fought nobodies, yet he was so frightened when the thought he failed Kairi, Riku and (your name), when he found out that Kairi lost her heart, Riku was locked in Kingdom Hearts and (your name)…was no where to be found.

He asked himself,

What is fear?

_ENDLESS_

**endless**

**adj**

**1. seeming without end: having no apparent end or limit**

**endless patience**

**2. forming one piece: made continuous by joining the ends**

**an endless belt**

All of their journey's seemed endless to them, while some followed their own path perfectly, others strayed or left it completely. Every day they take a step, only for every step they take ten more appear before their journeys end.


End file.
